


Birthday Surprise

by tisfan



Series: MCU Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kate is a good bro, M/M, baking disasters, don't let Clint in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan





	

Clint stared at the smoking oven.

“Aw, cookies, no,” he whined. Lucky snuffled one, then sneezed and trotted out of the kitchen.

“What happened?” Kate leaned against the butcher block, her mouth twisted up in a mocking smile.

Clint turned off the oven and removed a tray of gently smoldering cookies. He sighed and tossed them in the sink. “Went to check m’ email,” he admitted.

“Did you forget to set a timer?”

Clint shrugged. He couldn’t remember doing it, which meant he probably didn’t. “I was readin’ Stark’s most recent about the upgrades an’ I forgot.”

“That’s what the timer is for, Clint,” Kate said. She looked unbearably smug. “So you have something to get your attention when it’s time to take your cookies out of the oven.”

“Sounds stupid when you say it like that,” Clint said. He’d really thought he was paying attention; he’d meant to pay attention. “And they’re not my cookies, girlie-girl. I’m tryin’ to do something nice for Phil’s birthday.”

“Burning your apartment down is not nice,” Kate commented.

Clint rolled his head, letting his neck crack several times. He checked the clock. Not much time left to try another batch. Damn. Stupid. He didn’t have a gift, he had nothing. He had a sink full of burned cookies and it was his boyfriend’s birthday.

Kate grinned in such a way that Clint almost managed not to be mad at her. “What?”

She stepped away from the butcher block, revealing a round, plastic container. Full of cupcakes. _Purple_. Cupcakes.

“I take back everything terrible I’ve thought about you for the last ten minutes,” Clint said.

“Wait, what terrible things are you taking back?” Kate grabbed the container and danced out of range.

“I don’t know anymore, I took them back,” Clint said. “C’mon, girlie-girl, save my life.”

“Just like always,” Kate said, handing them over. “Go. Give your boyfriend a birthday spanking for me.”

Clint scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said. “If I’m gonna spank Phil, it’s gonna be entirely _for me._ ”


End file.
